Je n'aurais pas dû
by Will of Mania
Summary: Luke a fait une grosse vacherie à Asch, et Asch, bah il se venge!XD ONE-SHOT! Et attention, ya du lemon. yaoi Luke/Asch


Sa main repoussa d'un geste lent et maladroit la frange rouge qui l'empêchait de distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait

**Tales of the Abyss**

Bonjooooooooooooour ! Je poste une nouvelle histoire. Enfin, c'est plutôt un One-Shot !'

Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas fait cet OS toute seule. J'ai fait une collab' avec une fille qui voulait que je lui fasse une fic yaoi lemon sur Tales of the Abyss. Et vous allez rire, je n'y connais rien à ce jeu ! XD C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a eu l'idée d'une collab' afin de m'aider un peu. La première partie écrite par Tosymphonia ( tosymphonia./246.html ) s'arrête au trait () et la deuxième partie plutôt (je dirais même très ! XD) hot et bien, c'est après le trait hein XD.

C'est mon premier et dernier lemon je pense, car je me suis rendu compte qu'écrire ce genre de truc, c'est assez gênant (surtout pour des personnes comme moi). J'étais toute rouge ! mdr

Et je voudrais remercier ceux qui lisent mes histoires, leurs commentaires me fait très plaisir ! Et encore merci à Tosymphonia pour le coup de main !

Aller, enjoy !

Je n'aurais pas dû…

Sa main repoussa d'un geste lent et maladroit la frange rouge qui l'empêchait de distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait. Même maintenant, sa vue restais brouille, comme si une vapeur dense couvrait la pièce. Une douleur aigue provenant de son front lui arracha un cri. Son bras retomba mollement sur le matelas. Clignant rapidement des yeux, il tenta de se redresser, juste pour glisser. Du revers de son autre main, la gauche, il essuya ce qu'il croyait être des larmes, mais qui s'avérait être de la sueur. Repoussant les draps, un froid soudain le frappa et il les ramena vivement contre son corps.

_Nu._ Il était... nu ?

Asch gémit, autant à cause de la souffrance que lui infligeait sa tête que le fait que quelque chose lui rappelait ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit. Fermant les yeux le plus fort qu'il pouvait, il se concentra... Se souvenir...

Il revit mentalement Luke, son Replica, s'approcher, verre d'eau en main. Le goût étrange de cette eau pâteuse lui revint. Et cette odeur... Puis, l'autre le poussant dans le lit, commençant à retirer ardemment sa tunique. Ses dernières pensées varierent entre une fraîcheur étrange, une chaleur passionnée, une douleur...

Non. C'était _impossible_. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec. Son frère, même s'il était réticent à l'appeler ainsi, l'aurait-il...

Il détacha son regard du plafond et le posa sur la pile de vêtement, sur le sol. Faisant fit de la migraine qui l'assomait littéralement, il se laissa tomber hors du lit pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Il se vêtit de nouveau, peu importe la souffrance que le moindre geste lui procurait. Quelque chose de blanc sur le lit attira son oeil. Titubant jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué précédement, il voulut s'en saisir, mais ses doigts le transpercèrent. Ce truc blanc ressemblait plus à de la mousse... Asch ramena ses doigts devant son visage. Sa vision embuée ne l'aidait en rien. Il goûta, juste histoire de savoir si c'était réellement ce qu'il croyait. La chose avait un goût salé, pas franchement agréable.

_Une mousse blanche salée... ?_

Il recracha tout ce qui lui restait de salive. Il se traîna d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bain et, ouvrant d'un coup imprécit la pharmacie, ramassa une bouteille d'aspirines. Il en prit deux, qu'il fit passer grâce à un verre d'eau - de la vraie eau, cette fois. S'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo, il attendit que les pillules fassent leur effet. Un arrière goût amère lui emplit la bouche. Sentant le mal se dissiper tranquillement, il retourna à sa chambre, saisissant un peignoir. Marchant d'un pas plus vif qu'avant, il s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain. Asch s'agenouilla près de la baignoire et fit couler l'eau chaude. Il la voulait bouillante, tant il avait cette impression de saleté. Lorsqu'il dû retirer sa main prestement avant d'être brûlé, il se dit que ça devait être bon. Tirant sur le petit bouton permettant de connecter la douche, il laissa le liquide couler un certain temps avant de se débarasser de ses habits, lançant le peignoir sur l'évier.

La petite pièce était maintenant pleine d'une vapeur épaisse, s'attachant au miroir et formant un nuage blanc opaque. Asch en conclut qu'il devrait peut-être refroidir _un peu_ l'eau. Il s'exécuta, bien que le minuscule coup vers la gauche qu'il venait de donner au robinet n'avait rien changé en soi. Le God-General entra dans la cabine, faisant un bond vers l'arrière en sentant la chaleur de l'eau. Il finit cependant par s'y habituer, appréciant la sensation qu'un liquide aussi brûlant puisse procurer. Après une vingtaine de minutes, cependant, il tira son bras droit pour fermer les robinets.

Il se sécha rapidement, l'humidité suintait toujours sur son corps et surtout dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas la force ni même _l'envie_ de sécher sa chevelure cramoisie. Il enfila le peignoir couleur de neige avant de quitter la salle de bain. Il se rendit de nouveau dans sa chambre, ses pieds nus laissant des traces mouillées après chaque pas. Un objet cylindrique renversé sur le plancher attira son attention plus particulièrement.

Un _verre_. Un verre avec un filament d'eau étrangement _peu_ liquide était là, près de la porte, attendant d'être récupéré. Asch joignit la pensée au geste et empoigna le contenant. La forte odeur d'une drogue _quelconque_ lui monta dans les narines et le fit reculer. Tenant le verre à bout de bras, il se demanda comment il avait pus être assez stupide pour boire ce... mélange. Une mémoire de la veille le frappa quasiment de plein fouet.

Il avait l'impression trop réelle de voir ce... ce _dreck_ s'aprocher de lui, le verre de, hum, ''liquide'' bien en main. Il avait saisit le col de son original de sa main libre, le forçant à pencher la tête pour verser dans sa gorge le contenu de son verre...

Résistant à une envie folle de saisir son épée et d'en finir tout de suite, Asch retourna en furie dans la salle de bain et brancha le séchoir. Oh, ce qu'il détestait cet appareil pour... _pour fille_ ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait besoin présentement s'il souhaitait pouvoir prendre sa vengence à temps. Les cheveux en bataille mais secs, dorénavant, il ouvrit grand le rideau de la fenêtre, pensant être aveuglé par la lumière vive du soleil... rien. Juste du noir à perte de vue, exepté quelques étoiles qui perçaient le velour obscur de la nuit. Grimaçant, le God-General fut déçu de réaliser que sa revanche attendrait le lendemain.

Il se coiffa rapidement avant de retourner s'habiller, sortant des tiroirs une tunique et une paire de pantalon propre. Après avoir enfiler ses gants, il commença à songer à autre chose.

Il venait à peine de reprendre sa cape qu'une idée folle germa dans son esprit.

Il venait à peine d'entrer dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau que la petite graine qu'était l'idée avait poussée et était devenu une plante à part entière.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, il vit la lune, ronde et pleine, éclairant le voile sombre de la soirée.

Après tout, la pluplart des crimes ne se produisait-ils pas un soir de pleine lune ?

Luke s'étira et poussa un long soupir de bien-être. Il était tard mais il ne se sentait pas fatigué et n'avait donc pas encore envie d'aller se coucher, bien que presque tous ces amis l'étaient déjà.  
Seul Guy était encore debout, allez savoir pourquoi. Il se tenait non loin de Luke, assis à une table et semblait rêvasser. Tout était silencieux. On entendait juste le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée de l'auberge où tous passaient la nuit. C'était une auberge assez simple et qui n'attirait pas trop l'atention. Tant mieux.  
Luke soupira encore une fois mais d'ennui cette fois. Et s'il allait faire un tour ? Ça lui changerait les idées et peut-être qu'il trouverait le sommeil plus rapidement après ça ?  
C'était une mauvaise idée mais il s'en rendrait compte plus tard...  
Le jeune rouquin se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'auberge. Son ami Guy leva la tête vers lui, semblant sortir de sa torpeur.  
« Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda le jeune homme blond.  
-Je vais juste me promener, ne t'inquiète pas ! Fit Luke en envoyant un sourire rassurant à son meilleur ami.  
-Encore ? Tu es sorti cet après-midi et tu n'es revenu que ce soir. Tu fais quoi au juste ?  
-Je ne fais que me balader, il n'y rien de mal à ça, si ? »  
Guy lui adressa une grimace dubitative avant de marmonner :  
« Ne rentre pas trop tard...  
-Je ne serai pas long ! » Lui promit le jeune Fon Fabre.  
Et sur ces mots, il sortit, laissant derrière lui son ami.  
La pleine lune. Ronde et brillante. Mystérieuse. C'est dans cette atmosphère un peu surnaturelle que Luke s'engagea dans une ruelle un peu glauque afin d'accéder plus vite à une autre rue. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Aussi ne vit-il pas la silhouette de l'homme passer furtivement derrière lui. Luke pensait à ce qu'il avait fait hier soir. Asch...bien sûr, avec la drogue, le God-General ne risquait pas de se souvenir de la scène de cette soirée. Du moins le croyait-il.  
La silhouette qui le suivait se dressa soudain derrière le jeune Fon Fabre. Celui-ci sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Il voulut se retourner, mais la personne le projeta rudement au sol. La tête de Luke heurta le sol avec brutalité. Une explosion de douleur. Il ne voyait plus rien, tout tanguait. Il sentit donc plus qu'il ne vit la main de l'inconnu le saisir par le col de sa tunique pour le remettre debout et le plaquer avec violence contre un mur. Luke essaya de reprendre son souffle et en même temps regarder celui qui le malmenait avec tant de violence. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne à qui il pensait quelques minutes plus tôt. Asch ! Mais comment... ?  
Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il prit la parole d'un ton où haine et colère se disputait tout en resserrant sa prise.  
« Tu croyais peut-être que j'oublierai ? Tu le croyais vraiment ? Crois-moi, je vais te faire regretter ce que tu m'as fait !  
-Att... »  
Luke sentit les lèvres de Asch se presser contre les siennes avec brutalité. Le jeune Fon Fabre écarquilla les yeux une fois de plus, trop choqué pour accepter la réalité de la situation.  
Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Ho, bien sûr, il en avait rêvé, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il n'aurait jamais crut que ça se déroulerait de cette manière...  
Pourtant, il avait la nausée. Pourquoi ?  
Il sentit la langue d'Asch s'introduire entre ses lèvres. Luke serra les dents. Pourquoi ?  
La main du God-General attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et le lui tordit violemment.  
Sous le coup de la douleur, Luke ouvrit la bouche et son cri se perdit dans la bouche de son agresseur qui en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime.  
Le jeune Fon Fabre tenta de se dégager mais Asch était trop fort. Beaucoup trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Asch entreprit de défaire les boutons de la tunique du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier le repoussa avec l'énergie du désespoir et voulut fuir. Mais bien déterminé à assouvir sa vengeance, le God-General saisit une nouvelle fois le poignet du jeune homme pour le retenir et lui administra un coup de poing magistral qui envoya bouler Luke par terre. Une nouvelle fois sonné par le coup, Luke ne réagit pas quand Asch s'installa à califourchon sur lui et lui arracha sa tunique d'un coup sec, l'envoyant voltiger plus loin, ne lui laissant que le T-shirt noir qui ne s'arrêtait qu'au dessus de son ventre. Retrouvant ses esprits, Luke se débattit. Non ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !  
Asch lui déchira sa chemise le laissant torse nu. Il sentait le souffle précipité de son Replica. Il voyait clairement la panique dans son regard vert clair. Asch ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec cruauté. Il allait lui faire payer. Il voulait lui faire le plus de mal possible. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa rageusement.  
Luke tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser le God-General, mais en vain. Que quelqu'un vienne ! Que quelqu'un l'aide !  
Il sentit les mains d'Asch descendre vers la boucle de sa ceinture et la défaire sans douceur.  
Le jeune Fon Fabre sentit ses yeux le piquer et se brouiller. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Puis il les rouvrit, banda ses muscles et utilisa toutes ses forces pour repousser son agresseur à l'aide de ses bras. Mais Asch les lui bloqua d'une seule main et de l'autre, baissa le pantalon du jeune homme. Luke ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée. Ni ses larmes de couler. Animé d'une fureur soudaine, il se débattit avec fougue, espérant faire reculer le God-General suffisament loin pour qu'il puisse se dégager et s'enfuir. Mais un poing dur le frappa au visage, lui ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière. Nouvelle explosion de douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Il retomba à moitié inconscient au sol.  
Asch en profita pour lui ôter son dernier vêtement. Puis à son tour, il se déshabilla. Luke le regardait faire, les yeux mi-clos, trop faible pour agir. Impuissant. Une fois qu'Asch eut fini sa besogne, il prit place entre les jambes du jeune Fon Fabre, lui écarta les cuisses sans ménagement et pénétra en lui d'un coup sec. Luke poussa un hurlement en sentant une douleur intense déchirer son être. Asch le fit taire en lui écrasant la bouche contre la sienne. Luke eut alors un gémissement et Asch sentit les larmes du jeune homme couler. Un sourire malsain déforma alors ses lèvres. Il avait gagné. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Sans cesser d'embrasser une seule fois son Replica, il entama en lui un va-et-vient bestial. Douloureux.  
Luke se cabra. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Il se sentait humilié au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait cessé de lutter, sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Il avait mal.  
La douleur était plus forte à chaque fois. Il ferma les yeux.  
Asch n'arrêtait pas ses coups de reins. A chaque coup, il s'enfonçait plus loin. A chaque coup, il sentait Luke se raidir, retenir un cri la respiration haletante. Le dernier coup de reins fut le plus violent, Luke se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir. Asch se libéra avec un cri rauque, la respiration sacadée. Puis lentement, il se retira, essouflé. Il contempla un instant le jeune homme avant de rassembler ses affaires et partit, laissant Luke allongé par terre.  
Luke avait envie de vomir. Il se sentait faible, épuisé et tellement vulnérable. Il n'aurait pas dû...pas dû faire ça...  
Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets.  
Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il se redressa et se rhabilla en tremblant. Puis d'un pas maladroit, il prit la direction de l'auberge.  
Brisé.  
Anéanti.


End file.
